


Everything Good

by thechibidude



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechibidude/pseuds/thechibidude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A CloTi fluff drabble set after Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Good

**Author's Note:**

> I farted this out one night as a break from the angsty fic I'm working on

The door of 7th Heaven swung open with a quiet squeak. It’s owner stepped wearily inside. A young couple in Edge had hired Tifa to cater their wedding reception. With the help of Barret and Cid–who had stopped in the growing new city to take a break from their oil hunt–she had been serving drinks and food all night. A neighbor had kindly volunteered to watch Denzel and Marlene. Not wanting to wake the kids, she made sure to close the door as softly as possible. But as she entered the main room, she saw the last person she expected to find.

Cloud.

He was curled up on the couch, still in his traveling clothes. She hadn’t expected him to come back for another day at least, if even then. His chest rose and fell in gentle motion, the most peaceful she’d ever seen him.

Without stopping to think, she bent down and kissed him. Swiftly and softly. Shocked at herself, she quickly stood to head upstairs, but a hand reached out and took hers. She turned and saw the man she had loved for so long gazing into her deep red eyes with his crystal blue ones. Unable to stop herself, she knelt and kissed him again. Tifa felt Cloud stiffen in surprise, but wonderfully, miraculously, he didn’t pull away. He tasted of fresh air, of home, of everything good in the world. Their lips parted and she blushed and looked down, completely poleaxed. Then the biggest shock of all–he leaned forwards and kissed her. Rising, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as if to make up for years of lost time. And she kissed him back, silently letting out all the words that never made it past her lips.

They paused for air and looked up, red as beets.

“I didn’t think…I mean…You…” Cloud stammered.

“After all this time. You silly.” Tears of relief and happiness flowed down Tifa’s face.

He look mortified.

“Please…Tiff, don’t cry!”

“I’m happy, you dummy.”

Still cradling her in his arms, he carried her upstairs and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
